THIS ENDS NOW!
by 1summertime
Summary: Please don't leave me naruto. I'm sorry. That monster will pay. this ends now! Bad summary Review


**Hope you like it. **

**There is character death so if you don't want that don't read. Thanks. Review**

* * *

**This Ends Now!**

"NNNNNOOOOOO!"she screamed at the top of her lungs

She ran to his falling body that had that......that had that monster's sword implanted into his chest. Sasuke had done this to him.

_'He would pay after she made sure naruto was safe and .. ALIVE.. Yes alive.'_

"NN...aruto ..oh god naruto!" she had finally reached his fallen body after running what seemed like an eternity.

Her short pink hair shaded her face as she desperately tried to heal her best friend that she accidentally fell in love with.

_' He can't die. No. Not naruto anybody but Naruto! '_

His eyes half open stared at her with dying ocean blue eyes.

"sakura. I..did'n." she cut him off" Ssshh! Naruto don't speak just rest you are going to be ok." She lied mostly just to comfort herself.

He smiled up at her as she pulled the sword fully out of his body.

" It wasn't supposed to end like this. I'm sorry i can't keep my promise sakura."

"NO shut up Naruto. You are going to live." She screamed at him with tears poring down her face.

They were both to focused on each other to notice the figure not more than a couple of feet away standing in shock at what he had done and watching the scene before him.

He placed his hand shakily on top of her hands that were trying to fix him and slowly shock his head.

" No sakura I'm going to die. " he still smiled up at her.

" She turned to face him and yelled once again" NO damn i! You will not die do you hear me! i didn't work this hard and learn this much to let you die!"

" sakura" he toke her hands off his chest and placed them against his check to fill her warmth.

" I Love you sakura! Don't forget it. I love you."

She gently brought his body to rest on hers and stroked his cheek. "i Know Naruto. I know." he slowly turned his head to face her.

" I love you too naruto. I know you aren't going to believe me any more than the last time i told you but i truly love you. Please don't leave me." she whispered.

His blue eyes locked with her emerald ones and he could see she meant every word she said.

How foolish he had felt to not have believed her before but he was to afraid of getting hurt.

_' if i had be lived her before i my not be dying now and i might be able to have the love of my life all to myself just like i wanted. damn it '_

" I know sakura. I was stupid to ever have doubted you." " No you weren't. I understand."

His hand reached up to her face ad brushed away the fresh tears. then gently held her face as she leaned into his warmth.

" Sakrua.. before i die ..." he started to cough up his blood. " Naruto!"

"It's okay sakura. It's okay." she nodded her head in acceptance that he was going to die no matter what.

" Will you let me kiss you sakura? Just once be for death." he asked hesitantly.

He was expecting to be slapped or punched even after what she had said before but instead was greeted by soft lips on his.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. She moaned into the kiss and wondered how he could kiss so passionately so close to deaths finger tips.

He soon licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted.

soon he had to pull away for air because he had no more time left.

he smiled and stared at her as his breaths slowed.

"Sorry about the blood" he said staring at her mouth that had his blood surrounding it from their kiss.

" she smiled down at him as he lay ed in her lap and said his final words to her.

" I Love you." he then closed his eyes to never be opened again.

She cried over his body for a couple of minutes before gently laying his body down on the ground near her and kissed him on the cheek.

She then whispered " I will follow soon love."

she then stood up and whipped the blood from her face an turn towards her forgotten enemy.

" Sasuke" she spat out in disgust.

His eyes that were once turned way from his former team mates to allow them privacy but could not bring him self to move from where he stood now turned to look sakura in the eyes.

It had hurt him to see sakura kiss naruto and tell him she loved him. He new she meant it to.

It hurt because some where in his heart he did love sakura but he had loved revenge more giving up any chance of love.

Now he had not only killed his best friend that had been like a brother to him he saw the woman he loved tell him she loved him.

Sakura picked up sasukes sword that had once been not to far from naruto's body.

" Sasuke ...you .. YOU Bastard! YOU KILLED HIM! HE ONLY EVER WANTED TO SAVE YOU AND YOU KILLED HIM." she screamed at him. Sasuke had even flinched at her words.

" You were once our friend, once out TEAM MATE! We trusted you. You betrayed us. We offered to help you , you said no. We tried to save you and bring you back, you refused."

Sasuke couldn't take it any more he lunged at her with a knife in hand. Sakura jumped up into the near by trees.

" Shut up. " sasuke heard laughter follow that. " I'm not done talking so you are going to listen in till i am." She said it with no room for argument.

Then jumped down from the trees to face sasuke." You have become a monster who where's a face of a once loved one. You see i am going to end this. Because this has gone to far."

She slowly stated to take steps towards him. He didn't move from his spot.

They both knew what was going to happen and both knew this had to be done and he deserved it.

" Sasuke i am going to save you. Because this isn't you. you have been consumed by the flames of hatred."

A tear slowly fell down her cheek as she stood in font of him with her sowed raised ready to end his life. He then spoke " Thank you and a i am truly sorry."

He had a small smile gracing his lips as she sucked him through the heart. " Your welcome." she whispered as she lifted her now dead team mate and went and lay ed him down next to her naruto.

She looked down at both of them and thought how i ironic the hole situation was.

How sasuke killed naruto and she had killed sasuke and now she lay-ed down next to naruto and sasuke in the middle of them and looked to the sky.

Then she saw the rain slowly starting to fall towards her and thought what a beautiful sight that it was to dye seeing.

The rain never hit her before she toke her life closing her eyes speaking her final words" This ends Now."

As the rain fell from the heavens kakashi stopped his run towards where he last saw his three students go.

He then knew someone had died he just didn't know who.

he started his run again and what he saw when he reached his destination killed him on the inside he walked over to his three dead students bodies and fell to his knees crying.

he then saw something he never would have thought he would have seen. All of his student had died smiling. they had finally been put to peace.

" oh The irony of this world. At least you three are finally at peace"

and then three misty figures of his students appeared before him and where smiling. he gasped and was to shocked to move.

The figures came next to him sasuke smiled at him and said," Sorry to put you through all the trouble."

Then naruto smiled and spoke," We will be waiting for you on the other side. OK Kakashi!"

After sakura leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek and said, " sorry this is how it ended but don't worry about us we are finally truly happy now. Thank you for taking care of

us." all he could do was shake his head as his three students forms disappeared in to thin air.

" I' ll miss you brats." he laughed.

* * *

What do you think?

I got kinds rushed at the end and all so yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
